LarryBoy + Sonic: Crisis In Bumblyburg
'LarryBoy + Sonic: Crisis In Bumblyburg '''is a crossover platformer of the ''VeggieTales ''series and the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series. The game is essentially a tie-in to the episodes "Sonic the Hedgehog Comes To Town" and "LarryBoy and the Robo Invasion." It was developed by Sega. Story It's another ordinary day for Sonic and friends. They are busy taking laps around Green Hill. All of a sudden, Tails receives some insights on his communicator. Tails notices that it's none other than LarryBoy's faithful butler, Alfred. Tails wonders what Alfred needs. Alfred says that Dr. Eggman has traveled to Bumblyburg and has teamed up with some of LarryBoy's greatest rivals. Sonic hopes that Eggman hasn't taken any of his foes over either. Alfred then mentions that Eggman has some allies of his own. Sonic thinks he shouldn't have spoken up. Knuckles wonders if Tails can conjure up a portal thingy to go to Bumblyburg. Tails does, and the heroes head to the Larry Cave. Inside the Larry Cave, Sonic meets up with LarryBoy. LarryBoy and Sonic are ready to take on the villains. Characters Playable LarryBoy and Sonic are the only playable characters from the start, but you unlock more as you progress in the story, making for a total of 6 playable characters. * LarryBoy * Bob the Tomato * Junior Asparagus * Sonic the Hedgehog * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog Supporting * Alfred * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Mr. Nezzer * Percy Pea * Laura Carrot * Annie Onion * Petunia Rhubarb * Madame Blueberry * Pa Grape * Mr. Lunt * Scooter Carrot * Joe * Scallion #1 * Scallion #2 * Scallion #3 * Frankencelery * Jean-Claude Pea * Phillipe Pea * Khalil * Dad Asparagus * Mom Asparagus * Tails the Fox * Knuckles the Echinda * Amy Rose * Blaze the Cat * Cream the Rabbit * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy the Bee Bosses * The Bad Apple and Curly * Dr. Flurry * The Fib * The Rumor Weed * Chaos * Zavok * Metal Sonic * Dr. Eggman Other * QWERTY * Zazz * Zomom * Zeena * Zor * Master Zik Worlds There are a total of 8 "worlds" in the game, all taking place in different locations in Bumblyburg. Each world consists of 8 missions. World 1: Town Square * Welcome to Bumblyburg! * Reveal Obadiah's Statue * Have You Seen This Puppy? * Spring Challenge in Bumblyburg * Jimmy's News Intern * Brick, Line, and Sinker * The Temptation Realm * Boss: The Bad Apple and Curly World 2: The Mall * Deal Breakers * Clearance on Plungers! * Annie's Gift * It's Water Cleaning Time * Quick Race in Bumblyburg Mall * Khalil's Turban Shop * Find that Chaos Emerald! * Boss: Chaos World 3: Downtown * Caution: Frozen Floor * Spine Chillers * Unthaw Mr. Lunt's Cake * Penguin Pummel * It's Snow Big Deal * Scale the Icy Tower * Blue Spheres in Downtown * Boss: Dr. Flurry World 4: Boardwalk * It's All Fun and Games Until... * Deadly Six Bowling Challenge *Storm's A-Brewin' *Pa Grape's Carnival Stand *And the Winner Is... *Cotton Candy Calamity *A Hop and a Skip Away *Boss: Zavok World 5: Suburbs * A Friendly Street Hockey Competition * Wisp-capade * LarryBoy and the Wisp From Outer Space * Soap Box Car Derby! * Have You Seen Junior's Cat? * Game Land in the Suburbs * Sold! * Boss: The Fib World 6: Industrial Area * Nezzer's... Well... Factory * A Scientific Discovery * Red Ring Challenge in the Power Plant * Fly By Me * Jimmy and Jerry: Scientists At Work * Conveyor Confusion * A Miscommunication? * Boss: Metal Sonic World 7: Underground * Sewage Segway * Oh, the Mysteries You'll Find Underground * A Secret Treasure * Shadow's Time to Shine * Mining Mayhem * Rock, Rock, Rock, Shoot! * Something's Weedy * Boss: The Rumor Weed World 8: Inner City * A Robotic Retaliation * This Could Be It? * Rampage on Main Street * Super Suction Ears, Away! * Petunia's Hair Dilemma * Up and Down and All Around * One Final Straw * Boss: Dr. Eggman Bonus Content Bonus content can be unlocked by completing various mini missions within the in-game missions. Prizes range from music tracks, trophies, artwork, and even bonus clips/gameplay. Trophies * LarryBoy * Larry the Cucumber * Bob the Tomato * Archibald Asparagus * Junior Asparagus * Laura Carrot * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Mr. Nezzer * Mr. Lunt * Pa Grape * Madame Blueberry * Petunia Rhubarb * The Scallions * Mom and Dad Asparagus * Khalil * The French Peas * Percy Pea * Frankencelery * The Bad Apple and Curly * Dr. Flurry * The Fib * The Rumor Weed * Penguin * Sonic the Hedgehog * Tails the Fox * Knuckles the Echinda * Amy Rose * Shadow the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Silver the Hedgehog * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy the Bee * Cream the Rabbit * Super Sonic * Super Shadow * Egg Pawn * The Deadly Six * Chaos * Metal Sonic * Dr. Eggman Artwork Artwork that is collectible in the game is just concept art for the game design and characters. Music Music can be used to replace the in-game soundtrack. There are a total of 40 tracks to unlock. * VeggieTales Theme Song * God Is Bigger from ''Where's God When I'm S-Scared? * The Forgiveness Song from God Wants Me To Forgive Them? * I Can Be Your Friend from Are You My Neighbor? * Stand! from Rack, Shack and Benny * Big Things Too from Dave and the Giant Pickle * Promised Land from Josh and the Big Wall * I'm So Blue from Madame Blueberry * I Love My Duck from King George and the Ducky * Haman's Song from Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen * We're Vikings from Lyle the Kindly Viking * Oh Little Joe from The Ballad of Little Joe * 113 Years Ago from An Easter Carol * Larry's Blues from Duke and the Great Pie War * Pizza Angel from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * Lance the Turtle from Gideon: Tuba Warrior * Monkey from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * Sneeze If You Need To from Abe and the Amazing Promise * Pants from Sweetpea Beauty * Happy Tooth Day from The Little House That Stood * Green Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog * Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Angel Island Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sky Sanctuary Zone from Sonic and Knuckles * Diamond Dust Zone from Sonic 3D Blast * Azure Blue World... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Neo Green Hill Zone from Sonic Advance * Escape From the City from Sonic Adventure 2 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * His World (Instrumental) from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight * Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors * Windy Hill Zone from Sonic Lost World * Friends from Sonic Mania * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces Bonus Clips Bonus clips contain scenes from VeggieTales ''episodes or cutscenes from ''Sonic ''games. There are a total of 20 bonus clips to collect. * "Welcome to VeggieTales!" from ''Where's God When I'm S-Scared? * "Do Not Eat With Your Helmet!" from Are You My Neighbor? * "Thank You Mr. Nezzer" from Rack, Shack, and Benny * "There Are No Space Aliens in Bumblyburg" from LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space * "Oops" from Madame Blueberry * "Lost Puppies" from Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen * "Chase With Moyer" from The Star of Christmas * "Training" from Sumo of the Opera * "Out of the Catacombs" from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * "You Can Always Come Home" from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * "You Can Do Anything" from Sonic CD * "Sonic Escapes the Plane" from Sonic Adventure 2 * "Opening" from Sonic Heroes * "Elise Kisses Sonic" from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * "Werehog Falls to Earth" from Sonic Unleashed * "Sonic Enters King Arthur's Kingdom" from Sonic and the Black Knight * "Welcome to Eggman's Interstellar Amusement Park" from Sonic Colors * "Enjoy Your Future!" from Sonic Generations * "Fixing the Plane" from Sonic Lost World * "The New Rookie" from Sonic Forces Gameplay Trials The gameplay trails allow you to play one level of a game for free. There are 20 gameplay trials to be unlocked. * Level 1 from Jerry's Cheeseburger * Level 1 from Larry's Wild Water Ride * 2 Minutes of Moby Blaster * Round 1 from The Scramble-o-Matic * The End of Silliness Slide Puzzle * Clown Around from Veggie Carnival * Level 1 from The Eggsperts '' * Bumblyburg 1-1 from ''LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (GBA) * The Water Buffalo Song from Dance, Dance, Dance * 2 Minutes of The League of Incredible Vegetables (iOS) '' * Green Hill Zone 1 from ''Sonic the Hedgehog * Casino Night Zone 1 from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Emerald Coast Act 1 from Sonic Adventure * Seaside Hill Act 1 from Sonic Heroes * Leaf Storm Act 1 from Sonic Rush * Windmill Isle Act 2 from Sonic Unleashed * Tropical Resort Act 3 from Sonic Colors * Windy Hill Zone 2 from Sonic Lost World * Studiopolis Zone 1 from Sonic Mania * Green Hill: Faded Hills from Sonic Forces Category:Fanon Works Category:Products Category:LarryBoy Category:Phineasnferb Category:Sonic Category:Video Games